User blog:DoomKitty13/FABULOUS HOMES of Entity
Dormouse2.png|Dormouse Squeex of Entity, creator of the Sweet Dreams Tea Room Dormouse1.png|Doom and Squeex chat over cups of earl grey in Squeex's tea nest DormouseSqueex.png|Sweet Dreams Tea Room DormouseSqueex2.png|That custom tree chandelier is EVERYTHING!! *swoon* FABULOUS HOMES of ENTITY : part one Hi there! Welcome to the first chapter in my housing series "Fabulous Homes of Entity". I created this blog to be a voice (and screen shots) for the happiest, friendliest MMO community online - Wildstar Housing!!! Many times as we visit each others plots and give feeback, it's a q quick drive by "good job!" sort of thing. Me, I am truly and genuinely in awe of the open ended creative freedom of WS housing, and it's heartwarming to see players filled with pure artistic bliss as they take these basic squares of dirt and craft the spaces of their dreams! I want to know what their inspiration is, how they came up with customized items, and most importantly, what their dream decor item is! If you are a shameless housing addict and want to see some super awesome plots, then grab a cup of tea and enjoy! Plot Name: Sweet Dreams Tea Room Created by: Dormouse Squeex (OOC Interview) DK: Squeex, your space is uniquely beautiful! What was your inspiration for the tea room? DS: Inspiration? Oh, probably from the postings in the lore section of the WS forums by 'Pappy'. He alluded to Aurins being very in tune with nature. A tea room seemed like a natural venue that fit with Aurin culture. DK: Do you have a favorite spot on your plot? A place or item that is extra special to you? DS: Yes, this tea nest (see photos). I created this spot for close friends and extended family to take tea nd talk about what on our minds. DK: If you could wish for one decor item, what would it be? DS: Oh, so many choices!!! I think it's a tie between a Japanese acorn lantern and a round colorful Aurin table. DK: Both are awesome ideas! Ok, last question ... what is your favorite plushie? DS: Rowsdower, for sure. So cute and fluffy, and just a wee bit ornery LOL! Squeex has a spectacular and whimsical creative vision, and the Sweet Dream Tea Room is open to the public. The tea room and gardens are full of little surprises! Want to see more? Drop by for a cup of tea and chat with Squeex, a lovely and gracious host. Be sure to tell Squeex that Doom sent ya! Stay tuned for the next chapter, when I share with you a MIND blowing custom waterfall that actually SHIMMERS!!! (it's F*#$ING amazing, really!) (Are you a sloppy housing junkie and super excited about your space? Want to share your little slice of the Nexus and your inspiration with rest of us space cupcakes? Message me in game - Doom Kitty, entity server, exile - and ask me to come visit! Play Dominion? No problem? Message me on Doom Kitty and I'll meet you on my fluffy pink Chua! Because I'm all about your space :) Til next time, *HUGS and PLUSHIES!* Doom Kitty XOXOXO Category:Blog posts Category:Housing photos Category:Housing Category:Aurin Category:Community cribs Category:Community